My Immortals Gone Berserk
by C-nonymous
Summary: Seto and Serenity goes on a date... with the whole gang. This one-shot is the sequel to 'The Attack of the Chocolates', an early Valentine's Day offer to all of you. The gang goes to an Evanescence concert! Loud music wild yamis... just holler for review


**Author's Note: **This one-shot story is the sequel to 'The Attack of the Chocolates'. The gang goes to an Evanescence concert. Loud music = Yami chaos. Where did Seto and Serenity go? I hope you enjoy reading this. To avoid confusion, I will again use Yami to note Yugi's dark self and Bakura for Ryou's yami.

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! is the original work of Kazuki Takahashi. Parts of the songs 'My Immortal' and 'Bring Me to Life' are by Evanescence (also not mine). Remember, only this fan fiction is mine.

**My Immortals Gone Berserk**

'What? The whole gang will go to that valentine concert of Evanescence? Did you mean that you have persuaded Joey to go?' Serenity was asking Tea. She was surprised that her brother agreed to go. Everyone knows that any spending other than on duel cards gives hives to Joey. But he has actually decided to go to the concert?

'Well, he said that he still has some money left from all those jobs he took during the holidays. Plus, he was able to save money because most of us have gifted him with his own duel cards,' Tea said.

Serenity and Tea were at the mall that day to buy some clothes for Serenity since she will be staying with her brother for a few weeks. She didn't bring a lot of clothes with her when she went to spend the holidays with Joey. Thankfully, she has some money saved when she did some tutoring for Mokuba. Yes, she did some tutoring on him when she went to the Kaiba mansion, even if she spent most of her time with the older Kaiba rather than the younger one. Serenity picked some clothes and went to the fitting room to try them on. She was trying on a pink button-up shirt and short pink skirt when she heard a loud ringing from somewhere. Puzzled, she looked inside her bag and found a loud and ringing mobile phone, with a note attached on it that says: 'press the green button when it rings'.

Click.

'Hello there, sweet. This is your honey Seto calling,' said the voice on the other end of the line.

'Are you out of your mind, Seto? When did you put this phone in my bag?' Serenity was whispering in case Tea might overhear her conversation with Seto.

'Were you surprised? I put it in earlier before I dropped you off at the mall. Consider it as my advance Valentine's gift for you, Serenity. Look, you can even see my face on the screen when we talk. By the way, are you free on Valentine's Day? I hope you don't have any plans because I want you to watch that Evanescence concert with me,' he told her.

'Oh no! The whole gang will be going to that concert too,' she answered, although she couldn't help but admire his face when she looked on the screen. She was still a bit surprised to being his girlfriend, albeit a secret girlfriend for now.

'What? That sucks, I want to watch it with you, though. Say, maybe they wouldn't mind if Mokuba and I come along with you guys? Maybe Mokuba can even convince me to go and watch the concert,' Seto snickered.

'What are you laughing about? That is not funny!' Serenity was worried. Seto seems to have a plan in mind if he sounded this happy. That doesn't sound good.

'Don't worry, okay? I will think of something so I can spend that day with you,' Seto assured her.

She sighed. 'Okay. Now tell me what buttons should I press to make this phone silent when it rings.'

'Hey, I can feel that this concert will be a blast! Although it just doesn't feel right that Mokuba and moneybags gave us the tickets for the concert. Oh well, at least I still have my money to buy more duel cards,' Joey said to the gang.

Valentine's Day. Joey, Serenity, Yugi, Tea, Ryou, Tristan and Duke went to the Kaiba mansion to meet with Mokuba and Seto who provided a chartered bus (yes, Mokuba has arranged it all) to take them to the concert.

The concert hasn't even started yet but the crowd was already on a frenzy. Loud music dominated the air and the gang had a hard time going through the sea of bodies wanting to go near the stage area. Serenity would have been pushed away from the gang if not for Seto's firm hold on her arm. It's a good thing that Joey was way up front to notice anything that has been going on at his back.

_Wake me up inside (I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside (Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark _

Evanescence was already singing when Ryou and Yugi started to feel a bit strange. Not only that, but they could feel that their yamis seemed to awaken from their own soul rooms and wanted to wreak havoc on mankind.

_'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone _

_  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase _

By this time Joey, who was standing beside Ryou, felt that he is now with Bakura and looked in horror to find that the yami once again appeared. _This doesn't look good,_ he thought, and tried to hold onto Bakura before he can do any damage with so many people in attendance. He tried to warn the others but was overpowered by the yami.

'I told you before not to molest my hikari,' he heard Bakura say.

Yami has also taken over Yugi by this time and turned in time to see Bakura taking Joey down.

'Tomb Robber, haven't I told you not to lay your filthy hands on my friends?' He told him. 'And what in Ra's name are you doing here?'

'I could ask you the same thing, Pharaoh. Besides, this boy was the first one who laid a hand on me. Must be because of my undeniable charms, eh?' Bakura chuckled.

Joey started to crawl away from Bakura but the yami sat on top of him and flashed his millennium ring to open up the shadow realm. 'Joey boy, I seem to recall that we haven't had the chance to play together in the shadow realm before. Maybe we could play now, huh?'

'Unhand Joey, you...' Yami shouted. 'If it's shadow play you want, then I will go and play with you.'

'No can do. You can play with us if you want,' Bakura taunted Yami some more.

With the two yamis going after each other's throats, everyone at the concert was treated to a fine display of duel monsters that sprung up from the shadow realm. The rest of the gang has assembled by then and planned to separate the two yamis and calm both of them down. Not long after the audience felt that this was not part of the act and started to push their way out of the concert area. Tea and Tristan managed to hold on to Yami while Duke helped Joey to hold down Bakura. Seto tried to hold on to Mokuba and Serenity as they were swept away by the frantic crowd, and pulled them towards their chartered bus.

'Are you all right?' Seto asked Mokuba and Serenity. He decided to wait for the rest of the gang inside the bus so as not to be trampled by the people rushing out of the concert venue. He saw that Serenity was quite overwhelmed by what has happened and hugged her to calm her down.

After a while, Mokuba told them that the others were now walking back to the bus. Much as he hated letting her go, Seto allowed Serenity to go to where Mokuba was spying at the window just in time to see the rest of the gang enter the bus.

'Serenity! I thought you were lost in that frenzy. Thank God you are here and safe,' exclaimed Joey, hugging his sister when he saw her. 'You can let go of me now, Ryou.'

Serenity can see that Yugi and Ryou are now back in their normal selves, although both were still shaken by what their yamis have done inside the concert area. She saw that Tea is hugging Yugi to her, while Ryou is clinging onto her brother Joey. A light giggle escaped her.

'B-b-but Joey... I'm still s-scared of w-wha-what has happened inside,' cried Ryou.

'Aww, don't worry about it. We already poked your yami to the farthest region of your mind eh. What the hell? Okay, you better come and sit with me then,' Joey said, dragging the other boy with him to a seat while the bus started to move on.

_All in all,_ Serenity thought_, it was a wonderful Valentine's Day. For me, at least. And I get to spend it with Seto, even if the whole gang is here. I can see that everyone had a good time at the concert, in spite of what happened inside. Well, except for Joey._ But, looking over at him calming down Ryou, she wouldn't really say that he had that bad a time today. She giggled again. _Oh my, I think brother have just got himself an angel, with the devil inside._

**Afterthoughts: **I know it's been quite a long time since 'The Attack of the Chocolates' began (it's that New Year ficcie I wrote). It's quite hard to find a story that will match the first one but at last I found this idea (dunno, from the back of my mind I guess). This will be my Valentine story for you all and I hope that you liked this one. Maybe another sequel could be written down to make this a trilogy kind of ficcie. Getting there, don't worry.

The mobile phone idea was inspired by a scene from the manga Darling wa Namamono ni Tsuki by Yoshihara Yuki. It was just so funny that I have to include it here. I love the sound of Evanescence that I have to include them in this ficcie. That and their whole aura would just be the right touch in bringing out the yami in our characters, don't you think? Looks like Bakura is getting so attached with our Joey boy. Didn't mean it that way though, I just put them for comic relief. Forgive me?

Anyway, don't forget to send me your views, comments or violent reactions (but not too harsh please!) Before I forget, I want to thank secretperson/ShadowLiger and Danzing in Doubtz who gave their reviews for previous ficcies of mine. I hope that you will also read this one and like it. Okay, now I will go back to writing on my latest ficcie ('My Pretend Girl')... and maybe another sequel to this story?


End file.
